


The Guidance of the Force

by OrmondSacker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Religious Conflict, Set During Rogue One, Spiritual, if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: In the aftermath of Jedha's destruction, Chirrut prays and meditates seeking answers to what comes next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Ragethrist Crew watched IP Man 3 and I needed something to do with all the feelings that movie gave me. You're' looking at the result.

"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me." 

Kneeling on the stone floor in this temple that isn't his, the prayer falls from Chirrut's lips with the ease of habit.  

Usually there would be comfort in it too, but today he finds little. Though his faith and trust in the Force have sustained him through much, it is not so that he has never had doubts or questions. He had them as a child living on the streets of the Holy City, as a young man losing his sight, as a grown man seeing his world torn asunder when his home was stripped from him and the man he loved more than his life turn around and walk away. 

And he has them today. 

In the face of such wholesale destruction, who would not? 

 _"All of it? The entire city? Tell me."_  

 _"All of it. The_ _entire_ _city."_  

He had not truly needed to ask Baze if the entire city was gone, he knew. Had sensed its destruction. But he had not wanted to believe it. 

Unlike his husband Chirrut has never needed the Force to be kind, or merely just when there can be no kindness. He has know from a young age that people suffer for not greater reason than that other beings are selfish and cruel. There is no purpose to it, no specific goal with it in the grander scheme, just heartlessness and egotism. 

But still his mind reels at cruelty on this scale. What could the Empire wish from it? How could the ones who had worked on the Death Star justify it to themselves? 

His robe is heavy and uncomfortably hot on this planet that is everything that Jedha was not. Hot where his home was cold, wet and humid where it was dry. The air is filled with the smell of trees and flowers rather than sand. 

The young woman who wears a shard of the sacred crystals around her neck is arguing with the rebels about an attack to retrieve the means to destroy this instrument of unimaginable cruelty. Chirrut senses she will not convince them. They too are reeling at the incomprehensible and are more likely to chose to run and hide, than to fight. 

But there will soon be fighting to be done anyway. The Force is moving, its currents dark to his senses, but there is light in it still. A light that must be preserved at all cost. 

"You really think praying is going to help us?" 

Baze's voice as much as his footfall and presence, heralds his approach. 

Though his voice is grim and unyielding, Chirrut senses the pain that have given rise to the hardness. So instead of offering one of his usual counter argument, he holds out his hand towards his husband. 

There is a pause, brief but noticeable, before Baze steps close and takes it. A lapse where the world waits for the next step, abides to see if it will be cruelty or kindness that is born. Then it moves again, a little lighter now, as Baze pulls him to his feet and doesn't let go of Chirrut's hand after. 

"Can it harm?" Chirrut asks. 

He hears Baze's sigh, the creak of his armor as his shoulders move. 

"I suppose not," Baze mutters. "What do you think will happen now?" 

"We will have to act on our own." 

"Just the two of us? That's risky, even for you?" There is mirth now in Baze's voice. Not much, but there and Chirrut breathes a silent sigh of relief that today have not made his husband's heart darker still. 

"We are no longer quite that alone if you hadn't noticed." 

"You mean the spy, the defector and the girl who doesn’t know what she wants?" Chirrut nods. "You trust them?" 

"I trust that the Force have placed us together for a reason." 

"And what reason would that be?" 

"Whatever we chose it to." 

His words are met with silence, the Force flowing ragged and torn around Baze. Chirrut reaches out and puts his hand on Baze's arm. 

"Chirrut." There is a world of pain and loss and grief in that one word, but also hope and joy. He pulls Baze into his arms, resting his forehead against his husband's. 

"Do you trust me?" he asks. 

"With my life." The answer comes with no hesitation. 

"Then trust me in this." 

Baze's arms wraps around Chirrut's waist, holding him tightly. 

"I cannot lose you too." 

At first Chirrut doesn't reply, there are no certainties in the galaxy least of all in times like this. 

"I will not go where you cannot find me," he finally says. He knows in his heart that, in body or in spirit, he will abide by his husband's side, as Baze will by his. What they share is too deep and old for it to be otherwise, nor would he change it if he could. 

His words sets Baze at ease, his grip loosening. 

Approaching footsteps makes him step out of the embrace and bend down to retrieve his staff from the floor.  

The Force is shifting, moving strong. He senses the young woman's anger, the pilot's grief and determination, and the captain's desperate hope. In Baze he feels anger too and for the first time in years hope as well, overlaying his grief. 

They have all been put here by the will of the Force, but what they make of it is in their hands.  

Chirrut's own choice is clear, he made it years ago. he will not let the light be snuffed out. Whatever it might take he will see it preserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://luminousfinn.tumblr.com).


End file.
